


Christian Bale x reader

by inksie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, contains nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: One shots/fics from my Tumblr that revolve around Christian Bale x reader





	1. I Walk The Line

> _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_  
>  I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
> I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
> Because you’re mine, I walk the line

Christian was always good at keeping his heart away from being broken, but when he met you, he found himself keeping his eyes wide open, having to keep watch on his heart, but he couldn’t help it anymore, he had to make you his, he had to be yours. 

> _I find it very, very easy to be true_  
>  I find myself alone when each day is through  
> Yes, I’ll admit that I’m a fool for you  
> Because you’re mine, I walk the line 

He was true to his feelings for you, never wandering to someone else, even though he found himself in his bed alone more often than not; he was a fool for you, so head over heels that he even tried to be close to you despite the fact that you were almost constantly pulled away from him; but, he had soon had enough, and one day, while he was out with you, grabbing morning coffee and sharing a cigarette, he dared to ask you something that he thought he would never have the courage to. 

“(Y/N), would you wanna go out with me, sometime?”

> _As sure as night is dark and day is light_  
>  I keep you on my mind both day and night  
> And happiness I’ve known proves that it’s right  
> Because you’re mine, I walk the line

Lighting up a cigarette, you hummed, you had to admit, he was attractive, and he was kind and respectful and funny and charming, as you thought it over, you found yourself thinking of all of the times you had caught yourself daydreaming about him; you nodded. “Yeah, I would.”

The happiness that washed over Christian when those three words processed in his head was something to behold; it was like his chest swelled due to his beating, pounding, drumming heart, his breath hitched in his throat as he tried to speak, but he couldn’t muster up any words, just a grin, a beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, sublime, grin. 

> _You’ve got a way to keep me on your side_  
>  You give me cause for love that I can’t hide  
> For you I know I’d even try to turn the tide  
> Because you’re mine, I walk the line 

The date with Christian was soon set, and very quietly, he had asked if he could hold your hand while the two of you walked back to the film set, which you very eagerly agreed to; neither of you could stop smiling, full of giddiness at the thought of a relationship with one another, full of love that shined through your eyes when you looked at each other. You would turn the tide for one another, because at the end of the day, you belonged to each other. 

> _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_  
>  I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
> I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
> Because you’re mine, I walk the line 

It turned out that Christian wasn’t as good at keeping his heart to himself as he had once thought, at least not when it came to you, for not even his eyes could contain the sheen of joy when he looked down at you with a fond smile; but, in a way, he was thankful for it, especially when he leaned down to whisper three words into your ear that had you biting your lip. 

_“You are mine.”_


	2. Wet Dreamz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the J. Cole song 'Wet Dreamz' - lyrics are in italic, this is NSFW

> _Wasn’t nothin’ like that_  
>  Man, it wasn’t nothin’ like that first time  
> She was in my math class  
> Long hair, brown skin with a fat ass  
> Sat beside me, used to laugh, had mad jokes  
> The teacher always got mad so we passed notes  
> It started off so innocent  
> She had a vibe and a n– started diggin’ it  
> I was a youngin, straight crushin’, tryna play the shit cool  
> But a n– couldn’t wait to get to school  
> Cause when I seen ‘em thighs on her  
> And them hips on her and them lips on her  
> Got me daydreaming, man, what  
> I’m thinkin’ how she rides on it, if she sits on it, if she licks on it  
> Make it hard for me to stand up  
> As time goes by, attractions getting deep, and  
> Wet dreaming, thinkin’ that I’m smashin’, but I’m sleepin’  
> I want it bad, and I ain’t never been obsessed before  
> She wrote a note that said “You ever had sex before?”  
> Damn… 

When Christian first started falling for you, it was when he saw you when you were in University and he was taking a maths class for a role he was setup to play; he saw the way you looked, and felt like he was falling for you immediately, even though he never really believed in love at first sight. You used to sit beside him, cracking jokes and laughing until the teacher got irritated and told you both to shut up, which was when you began passing notes to one another. Everything was so innocent back then. You had a vibe about you that he revelled in, but he grew nervous when he realised he was falling for you, and tried to act normally, even though he would show up to University early in order to see you; he used to daydream about you when he went home and reread his lines, daydreaming about if you would ride him or sit on his face or suck him off. It made it hard for Christian to get up out of bed, as with each he fell for you, he would experience wet dreams that felt so raw and vivid that he often forgot he was dreaming; he wanted you, so badly, and during one lesson, when you passed him a note asking if he was a virgin, he almost choked on the Red Bull he had been sipping. 

> _And I ain’t never did this before, no_  
>  And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, nooo  
> I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no 

In all honesty, it should have been him asking you that, as although you had engaged in oral sex with a guy or two before, you had never actually had any other kind of sex; and the only reason you had asked him was because you were falling for him, unknowing that he felt the same for you. You had never done anything outside of a relationship before, and your stomach flipped and turned as you heard him choke on his drink. Usually, you would have laughed at something like that, but the due to what you had asked him, you began to feel nervous and anxious and fidgety instead. 

> _I wrote back and said, “Of course I had sex before”_  
>  Knowing I was frontin’  
> I said, “I’m like a pro, baby,” knowing I was stuntin’  
> But if I told the truth, I knew that I’d get played out, son  
> Hadn’t been in pussy since the day I came out one  
> But, she don’t know that, so she done wrote back and told me  
> “Oh, you a pro, homie? Well, I want you to show me  
> My mama gone for the weekend  
> So Saturday, baby, we can get to freakin’”  
> That’s when my heart start racing and my body start sweatin’  
> Baby, you done woke my lil’ man up  
> I’m thinking how that body look naked  
> When you laying on the bed  
> Teacher, please don’t make me stand up  
> I wrote back like “Yeah, baby, sound like a plan”  
> Still trying to play it cool, sound like the man  
> But I was scared to death, my n–, my stomach turnin’  
> Talking shit, knowing damn well I was a virgin, fuck 

Christian passed you another note back, saying that he had, in fact, lost his virginity, which made you bite your lip; your head began to swim with thoughts of him taking your virginity, you sank down in your seat a little bit, trying to hold back a moan as you managed to scribble down on a new note, asking if he wanted to go to your house on Saturday night and do all those dirty things that you thought of. When Christian looked at that note, he could feel his heart racing, forcing his breath to hitch and his body to sweat; he could feel himself growing hard at the thought of having you, which made his eyes widen as he hoped that the professor would not make him stand up; he wrote back, quickly and scribbled, that it was a plan. Both of you were scared, for two different reasons. You were scared to admit that you were a virgin to him, even though it was certainly nothing to be ashamed of; and Christian… well, he was scared that he was going to mess it up, someway, somehow, and he didn’t want that, at all. 

> _And I ain’t never did this before, no_  
>  And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, nooo  
> I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no 

Come Saturday night, Christian was excited, granted still a bit scared, but there was a lot more excitement in his blood than fear; he felt a nervous anticipation flow through his veins as he put on a pair of jeans a t-shirt, keeping things casual. But then, he thought, the least he could do was to buy you flowers, after all, he wanted to treat you right, he wanted to make everything perfect for that night. 

> _You know that feeling when you know you finna bone for the first time?_  
>  I’m hoping that she won’t notice it’s my first time  
> I’m hoping that my shit is big enough to fuck with  
> And most of all I’m praying, “God, don’t let me bust quick”  
> I’m watching pornos, trying to see just how to stroke right  
> Practice putting condoms on, how it go, right?  
> I’m in her crib, now a n– palms sweatin’  
> With a pocket full of rubbers and an erection  
> That’s when my hands start touchin’  
> And her face start blushin’, and a n– roll over on top  
> And then she get my pants unbuckled  
> And her hands start rubbin’ on me, ooh girl, don’t stop  
> It’s time for action: pull out the condoms real smooth  
> Yeah, just how I practiced  
> But right before I put it in, she flinched and grabbed it  
> And said, “I wanna get something off my mental  
> I can tell you’re a pro, but baby, be gentle, cause…” 

When Christian made it to your house and knocked on the door, you felt a rush of excitement course through you as you opened the door; you hoped he wouldn’t realise it was your first time as he kissed you fiercely on the sofa, the flowers he had bought sat in a vase on the mantelpiece; you were grinding against him and he was bucking his hips against yours, creating a glorious friction, but you could both tell that if you carried on, then neither of you would last much longer, all of the bottled up feelings you had for one another finally coming loose. You began to strip down, slowly, until you were lying back on the sofa, completely naked in front of him; Christian’s palms had been sweating up until that moment, and as he stripped himself down, he brought out a packet of condoms and put one on his hardened cock. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked lowly as he climbed on top of you, his tip rubbing against your entrance slowly and gently, making no move to thrust in until you agreed to it. 

“Yes,” you breathed out, nodding. “Yes, Daddy, please.” 

However, right as he was about to thrust in, you took hold of his cock gently, and admitted to him that you were a virgin, and asked him to be gentle. 

> _Cause I ain’t never did this before, no_  
>  And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, nooo  
> I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no  
> And I ain’t never did this before, no 

“Don’t worry, darling,” Christian whispered softly, gently thrusting into you and setting a soft pace. “Daddy’ll be gentle.”

“Fuck,” you hissed, rolling your hips as he softly pounded into you, hitting your sweet spot, he drug his hand down between your bodies and used his index finger and thumb to toy with your clit, driving you closer to the edge with each thrust and each praise that slipped from his mouth; you held onto his shoulders, whining and mewling for him, begging for him to let you cum. He smirked, revelling in how good it felt to be inside you and how wonderful you felt around his cock. He let out a moan and captured your lips with his as your walls clenched around him and you bucked your hips furiously, your juices flowing as he spilled himself into the condom; when all was said and done, he pulled out, and wandered into the kitchen in order to discard the condom, and when he returned, he sweetly kissed you. “Christian that was… that was fucking amazing.” 


	3. Bad Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and your two best friends get high one night, it results in something brilliant, even with the bad behaviour.

You, Elijah and Charlie had decided to meet up at the park, which was nothing unusual, as the three of you had been doing such a thing since you were teenagers; back then, it was all about alcohol and getting as drunk as possible, but you had all calmed down since then, and bad behaviour was left in sweet memories that were blurry and fuzzy… or so it seemed. 

“It’s called Lemon Haze,” Elijah explained as he rolled a joint, “it only costs ten pound.”

“I don’t know enough about weed to know if that’s good or bad,” Charlie chuckled quietly.

“It’s good, innit?” You asked of Elijah, who confirmed that it was, in fact, a good pride. You turned to Charlie with a cheeky remark of, “who’s the dumb-ass now, Hunnam?”

“You asked me if Argentina was in Africa yesterday,” he pointed out. “And then, you asked me if Italy was next to India.”

“So I ain’t the best at geography!” You yelped with a laugh. “But don’t forget, you’re the one who asked if Game of Thrones was real!”

“Settle down, you two!” Elijah snickered, lighting the joint and taking a drag. “Want some?”

“Yeah, alright,” you shrugged, taking a couple of hits and feeling instantly relaxed. “Cheers, mate.”

“It’s alright,” he shrugged, passing the joint to Charlie; it went between the three of you until Elijah killed it and threw the stub away. “Sharing’s caring, right?”

“D’ya know what we should do?” You asked, pulling your phone out and searching through your contacts. “We should get Christian out!”

“Do it!” Your friends giggled loudly; you pressed the call button, and the man in question answered right away. 

“(Y/N)? Is everything alright?”

“Y-yeah!” You gasped, bursting out with laughter when Elijah and Charlie began to make silly faces at you. 

“You sound high,” Christian said. “Where are you?”

“Up park,” you giggled. “With Elijah ‘n’ Charlie Boy.”

“Alright,” he replied softly, “stay there, I’ll come and get you.”

“M’kay!” You chortled before hanging up; you, Elijah and Charlie waited fairly quietly, save the odd fit of laughter, until Christian joined you. He didn’t really care if you were doing drugs, as it was your choice, but what he did care about was whether or not you were safe, which was why he was more than happy to walk with you when you began to wander around the dark park with nothing but your phone’s torch as the only light at all visible. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Christian asked with genuine concern, he could still hear the echoes of giggles from Charlie and Elijah at the other end of the park. 

“Yeah,” you assured with a stifled laugh before chanting, “werewolves, vampires and Venom!”

“What?” He chuckled, holding your arm when he saw that you were going to fall, he pulled you close, swallowing thickly when he noticed that if he leaned down a little bit, he could kiss you, but he wouldn’t, as he wanted to wait until your high had worn off and you were sober until he did such a thing. But then, he noticed you looking at his lips, forcing him to ask a soft question, “do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes,” you said seriously, the only sign that you were high being the redness of your eyes. “Christian, I… you’re my moon and stars.”

You leaned up, then, gently kissing him in the light of the moon, as you had put your phone away earlier, your lips tasted of burning weed, but he liked it, as he knew that his most likely tasted of nicotine from the cigarette he had had on his way over, his grip travelled to your waist while you held onto the lapels of his jacket; when you eventually pulled away, he licked his lips to savour the taste and feeling of your lips. 

“I shouldn’t’ve done that,” he sighed, letting go of you and taking a step back. “I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

“Don’t be,” you replied quietly, “I wanted it, Christian, and I liked it.”

* * *

After you kissed him, Christian took you home to his house, as Elijah and Charlie had gotten a lift from Henry, a mutual friend of all three of you; however, when Christian sat next to you on the sofa, you begged for him to stay with you, which he did, as he was still quite worried despite the fact that your high had almost worn off completely and utterly. You were starting to get hungry, though, which you detested, as you had eaten before you had gone out, but the second he heard the rumble of your stomach, Christian rose up off of the sofa, and disappeared into his kitchen before returning to you with a packet of crisps; gently, he handed them to you, and tried not to chuckle when you wolfed down the packet, letting out a grateful mutter as you tied it up. 

“I meant it, though,” you said softly, looking down at the laminate floor. “I wanted to kiss you… have done for ages…”

“Really?” Christian hummed, tilting his head and looking at you oh-so-fondly. 

“Yeah,” you swallowed thickly, bringing your gaze to his and nodding. “Yeah.”

“I should probably tell you, then,” he began, “(Y/N), as much as I regret kissing you when you were high, I wanted to… I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, and the only reason I regret kissing you when you were high is because I didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Would you kiss me, now?” You asked gently, the redness of your eyes was not going anywhere, but you knew that you were no longer high. 

“Would you want me to?” He asked back, swallowing thickly. 

“Yes,” you whispered, shifting in your seat and sighing. “Yes, I would.”

Before either of you could say anything further, Christian’s lips were on yours, and you were kissing him back, it was gentle and sweet, each of you pouring your utter desire into it without getting too heated; he pulled you onto his lap, holding you by your hips as you gripped onto his shoulders, allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth as you moaned softly, loving the way he took a sweet dominance over you. He took your breath away completely, and you couldn’t deny that it felt so much better sober. You pulled away again, and let out a shaky breath. 

“I’d understand if you wanted to lea-”

“I’m not leaving,” you told him hoarsely. “Not unless if you want me to.”

“I don’t,” Christian replied, shaking his head. “Don’t leave, (Y/N).”

* * *

In the morning, you woke up to find that you were firmly cuddled against Christian’s chest, which made you sigh and smiled - until someone knocked on the door; not wanting to wake him up, you slowly drug yourself out of his embrace, leaving him to sleep on the sofa as you made your way to the door. Standing on the other side, a smirk on their faces, were Charlie and Elijah. 

“Boys,” you greeted, taking a quick look into the living room before stepping out and gently closing the door behind you. “What’re you doing here, lads?”

“Came to see if you were here,” Charlie explained, “when you didn’t come home last night, we figured you might be, uh… engaging in a little bit of bad behaviour.”

“Now, why would you think that?” You asked, raising a brow at them. 

“Because you’ve fancied Christian since you met him.” Elijah and Charlie deadpanned in unison, making you shrug and nod. 

“You got me there,” you chuckled, throwing your hands up in surrender. “Trust me, guys, nothing happened… nothing along the lines of bad behaviour, anyway.”

Before your two best friends could answer, though, Christian groggily came out, resting his chin on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around you from behind as he tilted his head to the side and kissed your neck, making you bite your lip and smile. 

“Jesus Christ, it’s worse than we thought,” Charlie muttered to Elijah. 

“So, are you two a, uh, thing?” Elijah asked, waiting for either you or Christian to answer. 

“We, uh…” he slowly released his grip on you and stood beside you, his hands in his pockets. “We haven’t talked about it.”

“(Y/N), can I have a cuppa, please?” Charlie raised his brows at you, looking a bit like a puppy, you shrugged and agreed, not thinking anything of it as you retreated inside to get your best friend a cup of tea. The second the door closed, however, Charlie squared up to Christian. “You fuckin’ hurt her, and I’ll have your guts for garters, we clear on that,  _mate_?”

“You really think I’d hurt (Y/N)?” Christian asked, genuinely shocked. 

“Yeah, I fuckin’ do,” Charlie nodded, clenching his jaw. “She’s my best mate, Bale, and if you so much as make her fuckin’ frown, I’ll-”

“Have my guts for garters,” Christian sighed, nodding. “I know. Believe me, though, I wouldn’t hurt her, never.”

Elijah, not one for confrontation, stayed quiet, and stood behind Charlie, allowing the Northerner to talk and bark like a guard dog; they both cared about you, deeply, viewing you as a somewhat sibling to them, and they would protect you with their lives. 

“Here you are, Char,” you said as you came out to stand beside Christian, handing Charlie his cup of tea. 

“Cheers, mate,” he thanked you, smiling as he took a sip and settled down a little. 

“It’s alright,” you shrugged. 

“We just had a very interesting chat,” Charlie said, making it a point to glare at Christian with as little subtlety as a bull in a glass factory. “Didn’t we, Bale?”

“Yeah,” Christian nodded, looking down at you with a small smile. “(Y/N), what would you say to being my… partner?”

“Like, a girlfriend?” You asked, brightly smiling when he agreed, you leaned up and kissed him gently. “I’d love that.”

To be honest, Christian would have liked to have asked you that question in private, but Charlie’s words had forced his hand, and he couldn’t help but to ask you right in front of him, and it turned out that luck was on his side that day when you agreed. 

It turned out, bad behaviour could result in something brilliant. 


	4. A Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian has a massive favour to ask you.

“(Y/N), I need a favour,” Christian sighed as he walked into the living room to find you sat on the sofa in your favourite pyjamas, he took a seat beside you, sitting on the edge and leaning forward, wringing his hands together with a frown. “A big favour.”

“Well, shit,” you chuckled, swallowing thickly and shrugging. “What’d you need?”

“I accidentally told Charlie I was gonna bring my Missus along to Tom’s birthday bash, but-”

“You don’t have a Missus,” you nodded, shaking your head. “Mate, are you asking me to pretend to be in a relationship with you?”

“Just for one night,” Christian promised, sitting back a little and facing you, his eyes filled with a plighting honesty. “Please, (Y/N)?”

“Those are bold words, indeed,” you smirked before humming and letting out a high pitched “meh”. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Is that a yes?” He asked, and when you confirmed it was, in his excitement, Christian jumped forward and kissed you - but, just as the realisation of what he did sank in, he quickly bulled back and bit his lip. “Sorry, love.”

“Don’t be,” you said quietly. “All part of the fake-relationship, right?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.”


	5. That, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian sees you in the morning and is pleasantly surprised.

Trudging down the stairs, Christian furrowed his brows when he saw you sat on the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of tea and wearing nothing but one of his black shirts; the material covered you enough so that he couldn’t see anything, but it also left enough of your body exposed that he had to stop and stifle a moan as he came to stand between your legs, the smell of Earl Grey thick in the air as well as the scent of his cologne, which radiated off of the shirt. 

“Morning,” you giggled, putting the cup on the breakfast bar behind you and pressing a quick but sweet and soft kiss to Christian’s lips. “Sleep well?”

“Better than usual,” he shrugged with a soft chuckle, making a point to tug the hem of your shirt a little. “Did I say you could wear my shirt?”

“It’s comfy,” you defended with a pout. “And warm.”

“Alright, I’ll let you off,” he pressed another kiss to your lips and smiled. “But only because you look fucking cute.”

“You sure it’s not because I’m a snack?” You asked jokingly, causing Christian to bite his lip and shake his head, stifling a laugh. 

“That, too,” he nodded, allowing a slip of laughter from his mouth before he leaned forward and captured your lips with his, taking a sweet dominance over you. “Definitely that, too.”


End file.
